Saddened by Days Apart
by Shattered Spectre
Summary: Ruby thought she and Weiss were happy together, but nothing good lasts forever. Weiss' parents do not agree with her choices and are taking her away. Will Ruby ever see Weiss again?
1. Prologue

"You just don't realize how much you mean to me" Weiss yelled at Ruby who was only a foot away.

"Well if I meant so much, then why didn't you defend me when your parents repeatedly insulted me?" Ruby, who was nearly in tears, shouted back.

"I had no choice. If I say a word against them, they'll kick me out and I'll lose my family," Weiss shook her head. "You really don't know what it was like to stand there, helpless as the girl I loved was put through all of that..."

"Loved?" Ruby whispered.

"Yes, what about it?"

"You never said you loved me before." Ruby looked up, cheeks wet from tears.

"I never could tell you, I didn't have the heart because I knew this would happen." Weiss muttered as she walked towards the door of the dorm.

"Knew what would happen?" Ruby asked, afraid.

"We can't be together anymore, I can't love you, and I'm being removed from Beacon. I leave tomorrow." She muttered.

Weiss looked away. Ruby made an attempt to hold her and Weiss pushed her away. Weiss quickly walked out the room with no final words.

Ruby was stunned. A wave crashed over her that was a mixture guilt and pain. She fell on to Blake's bunk and stared at the ground, unable to register her own thoughts.

Ruby was far too hurt to cry. Death would have been far less painful. There wasn't much Ruby could have called her own, but Weiss was hers. Now she was being taken away, no explanation other than Weiss' parents were sure Ruby wasn't good enough. Ruby fell back on to the bunk and curled up in her cloak. Something poked her chest sharply. Ruby uncurled to see what the object was. It was the Schnee family crest necklace Weiss had given her. That was the last straw. Ruby tore it off and threw it at Weiss' bunk.

She grabbed a pillow and sobbed and screamed until stress, fear, and exhaustion put her into a deep, disturbed sleep.

"R-ruby…? Ruby… C'mon, wake up." A voice floated across into Ruby's mind.

"Do you think she's alright? She doesn't look too good."

"She never looks good when she sleeps, Blake. You know that."

Ruby stirred a little and her eyes fluttered open. Yang and Blake stood over her, both looking concerned.

"Hey little sis… What're ya doing on Blake's bed? Yours is over there…"

"I-I… Don't know… I can't tell if it was real or a nightmare."


	2. That One Scary Heiress

**_Two Months Earlier..._**

"Weiss..." Came a voice from beside her bed.

The heiress gave a dismissive wave and rolled over, pulling her blankets up over her head. Ruby narrowed her eyes and grinned mischievously. She stood up and took a few steps back to prepare for the incoming chaos.

"Weiss! Get up, you're late for class!" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs.

Weiss' eyes shot open as she tore the blankets off her body and flew out from her bunk. Ruby, ready for the intercept, sprung forward and tackled Weiss to the ground.

"Get off me, I need to get to class!" Weiss screamed, attempting to squirm out from underneath Ruby.

"No, you don't," Ruby said, successfully pinning her down. "You need to enjoy your day off from classes like everyone else."

Weiss stopped struggling and stared Ruby down with a glare. She got a smile in return.

"Ruby, get off her before she puts you through the only window we have." Yang called from her bed.

Ruby turned a nervous shade of red and rolled of Weiss, standing up quickly. Weiss stood up herself and brushed the dust off her nightgown.

"Thank you," Weiss said glancing up at Ruby's sister. "That was getting uncomfortable."

Yang was laying on her side, head propped up by an arm. Weiss glanced around, looking for her last team member.

"Where's Blake?" Weiss asked with a hint of genuine concern.

"I think she said something about getting breakfast." Ruby said quietly.

"She does get up pretty early. Even I didn't see her this morning." Yang rolled of her bunk.

"Oh, well I'm sure she's fine wherever she is," Weiss said with blatant disregard. "Now, Ruby, why did you-" Weiss paused as she turned around to face her early-morning tormentor.

Ruby had been in the middle of a silent conversation with Yang, complete with flailing arms and angry look. Weiss turned back to Yang, who paused mid response.

"How long has this been going on? You know, I don't really even care," Weiss said moving to her drawer and taking out her normal set of clothes. "You two are completely _insane." _

She gave both of them a discouraging look before quickly walking off to the bathroom to change.

"What was that?!" Ruby gestured towards the bathroom.

"I refuse to leave, simply because my baby sister wants some alone time with her little crush!" Yang replied angrily.

"No! We've talked about 'this'" Ruby said with air quotes. "I don't know what 'this' is, so I was going to talk to Weiss about it! I just wanted some privacy! Even Blake agreed, and she still isn't back yet!"

"Ugh!" Yang groaned. "Dust damn us all! I knew hormones were a bitch, but not to everyone around too."

Ruby stood with her jaw dropped, offended by Yang's remark as her older sister picked up her clothes and angrily walked over to the bathroom door. She turned back to look at her sister with the same mischievous grin Ruby had earlier.

Ruby silently mouthed "NO. NO. NO." trying to wave her sister off.

Yang raised her hand slowly, seemingly about to knock, but she pulled her fist back and began pounding the door relentlessly.

"Hey Weiss! Are you done in there?! My sister needs to speak to you alone!"

A scream was heard, several objects hit the ground, and one large thud.

Yang fell to the ground, rolling in silent laughter. Ruby sank to her knees, knowing she had been beaten and that it was the beginning of the end.

Weiss opened the door and stood in the entranceway, only a towel wrapped around her. She looked down on Yang with evil intent in her eyes. Yang was still laughing too hard to notice as Weiss lifted her arm, and pointed two fingers. A white glyph appeared next to Yang, and with a flick of her wrist, she was catapulted into the kitchen. The room shook as she hit the far wall.

"You overzealous, rampaging whore!" Weiss screamed. Another flick of her wrist and Yang was thrown into the wall above Ruby's bunk.

Ruby looked on in shock, too afraid to move. She heard the door open as Blake walked in just as Weiss flung Yang into the wall next to her.

Blake stood still, confused and fearful of the thoroughly pissed off Weiss.

One last flick, with extra force, sent Yang crashing through the window. Ruby swore she could still hear Yang giggling as she sailed out.

Weiss was breathing hard, anger slowly subsiding from finally ridding herself from the presence of Yang.

"I see you two still have problems to work out," Blake muttered. "I'll come back later." And she backed out the door, closing it fairly hard.

Ruby, gaze locked on Weiss, fell backwards, trying to slowly move away out of fear of what she had just witnessed. The sudden movement attracted her attention and she started walking towards Ruby.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Weiss asked as though she hadn't just slammed Ruby's sister into multiple walls and through window. "What did you need to talk speak to me about?"

Ruby continued to move back until she was trapped in a corner with Weiss coming closer. She tried to speak, but she found no words.

This was not how she intended to tell Weiss she had feelings for her.


End file.
